Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150504165657/@comment-24559851-20150505020224
I wake up in the middle of the night. In a hotel just outside of Colorado. I drove for a whole day and a half without sleeping. I yawn and look around. Hunter and Benny are snoring loudly, laying on the ground. Kelsie and I are sharing a bed and Lincoln was supposed to share with Benny but Benny wanted to be nice and decided to sleep on the ground with Hunter. I look at Lincolns peaceful face and outstretched arms. Wait a second. My arms are outstretched too. My hand hanging over the edge nearly touching his. I pull it back slowly and rub my tired eyes. What time is it? I go to look at the clock but something catches my eye. The open window. It's like every scene in the movie where the curious girl always goes to the window to see why it's closed and something grabs her. Frankly, I'm not curious, but rather cold and needing fresh air. Okay maybe just a little curious. I slide out of bed slowly and quietly trying not to wake anybody. I step around Benny and Hunter lying on the ground. Almost playing a game of hopscotch, avoiding their arms and legs. A rush of wind gusts through the window like a racecar would drive by you. But without noise. I reach the windowsill and set my elbows on it, leaning forward and crossing my legs breathing in the smell of the river and freshly mowed grass below. It came out of nowhere. Yet I expected it. A hand covers my mouth and my elbow yanking me through the window. Just like the movies. Except instead of falling down I'm going up. What is this a highly trained extraction team? I try to use my hands to free myself but when I do I'm falling. How smart am I. I try to grab hold of a tree branch but they all whack me, cuts and bruises up and down my body. I end up landing on a thick one. On my back, knocking the wind out of me. I cough and gasp my eyes shutting for a second. I will them to stay open. I can't breath, I feel paralyzed. I could really use Hunter right now. Something shakes the tree and for a second I think it could be him or Kelsie, or Lincoln, or Benny. But how could it be? The window I was yanked out of is 10 feet to my right and 8 feet up. I try yelling but nothing comes out. I'm hopeless. Someone picks me up and for a second I feel like I'm flying. Then we make impact. I hear whispering between 2 other people and my captor. Something glows. Pain. It hurts. As much as falling on the tree branch did. Then it burns, and I feel as if I'm going to throw up. Then it stops, and I can breathe again. I quickly roll over and spring up. Only acknowledging for a split second that I'm healed just like Hunter could've done. But those thoughts are quickly pushed away as 3 figures shine flashlights on their faces. 2 girls 1 boy. "We need help. Sorry for disturbing you at this time of night ma'am but we really need it." The male states, but I barely hear those words as they notice my purple eyes and I notice their own. "Who are you?" I ask them my hands out incase I need to bolt. They all get up from their kneeling positions. "We'll explain later." one of the girls says "But we need to know if you have friends." She adds. I don't know if I should trust them but what harm could it do? We're all mutants here. Aren't we? They could be wearing purple contacts. But who has that deep of a shade of purple as contacts? Who would even wear purple contacts? I shake my head to rid of the debate in my thoughts and focus on reading them to see if they're trustworthy. ---- Everyone's down in the lobby. I'm laying in bed in our room thinking about how we're going to work with a group of 8. That is if they are staying. Lincoln comes out of the bathroom wearing shorts and drying his hair with a towel. I will myself not to look but focus on the pattern on the ceiling. He moves across the room and lays the towel on the windowsill to dry. I don't see what he does next but hear the opening of a water bottle. I stay silent even though I want water too. "Catch" he says tossing one to me, I catch it with telekinesis before it can hit me. I let it go and it hits my hands. "Thanks." I reply but lay it right beside my leg. I push myself up onto my elbows."Have you eaten yet?" I ask conversationally. He nods and caps his water. "What about you?" he pointed out raising an eyebrow to hint that I should answer. I shake my head. "Nah hotel food looks fake." I lied smoothly making a face of disgust. He laughs and mumbles something that sounds like "cute" I roll my eyes. "Well good because..." he turns around to get something from behind the tv "close your eyes..." he put in, so I did. I use my telekinesis to sense his movements as he walks slowly toward me. "Okay.. open!" he orders. I peek and see a small flame. but then open my eyes fully. A chocolate donut with a blue candle on a small paper plate. I sit up all the way my legs criss-crossed and take it surprised "What's this for?" I ask looking up at Lincoln now sitting down across from me on the bed with his own donut. He starts singing Happy Birthday grinning ear to ear. I forgot it was today. Apparently he knew. Kelsie probably told him. I laugh when he finishes and blow out the single candle. What I do next surprises even me. I set down the donut. Quite reluctantly actually. I really wanted to eat it. But talking to Lincoln was more important right now. "Can I tell you a secret?" I spoke quite mysteriously. He nodded eagerly. I rolled my eyes and beckoned him to sit next to me. When he gets settled in his face is 5 inches above my own. I get up on my knees so I can whisper in his ear. He smiles acknowledging why I have to do so. I cup my hands around his ear and whisper "Guess whose got a little crush of her own." I remove my hands and he moves his own. Butterflies. I knew what he was going to do. I put my hands on his shoulders stopping him centimeters away from my face. "I'm talking about Kelsie and Benny" I say as serious as I can manage. He looks away "Oh.. wai-" he murmers. I laugh and cut him off by closing the space between us. From caterpillars to butterflies. Butterflies flying free. Happy. ---- A few minutes or so later (I lost track of the time) we hear the elevator ding a few doors down from us. We both roll from our sides to our backs, warm hands moving from the sides of my face to underneath his head. I get up wait by the door. A few seconds later knock-knock-knock I look through the peeping hole. Benny, Kelsie, Hunter, and one of the girls. Melanie. I was about to open the door for them when a fire consumes it. I jump back to avoid the flames. They die quickly and they all rush in. Melanie rushing to the window to throw the remaining fire from her fireball into the river. She turns around, fury in her eyes. "We need to go, they took Harry and Nat." She storms out of the room without explanation. "Meet me in the lowest level in 5 minutes" she hissed and left to the elevator. ---- 3 minutes. Benny's taking his dryed clothes off the tree and walking back, Lincoln filling up water bottles in the bathroom with Hunter, Kelsie leaving money for the hotel, and I getting my shoes on hiding my weapons in the pockets and whatnot of my combat outfit by the window like Benny. Explosion. Ringing in my ears, crashing of building material, cracking of my bones, knocked of my feet. Red heat. Hit the river, slowly drifting. Caught on a fallen tree sizzling from fire. Burning my arm, water over it. Whiteness. Ringing. Benny hanging on a tree still in the ground unconscious. Everybody searching and screaming and yelling. Pain. Blackness.